Broken Inside
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Claire rushed about, packing everything up, as she screamed, “I hate you!” over and over again. Rated M because of the language! Please read and review! :


Broken Inside...

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. **_

Claire rushed about, packing everything up, as she screamed, "I hate you!" over and over again. "Clair don't you dare leave this house!", Chris yelled at the younger Redfield. Claire ignored her brothers warnings and continued to pack her clothing.

"Claire! Don't fucking dare!", Chris yelled once more, "I'm fucking warning your fucking dumb ass self Claire! Sit your fucking ass down!" Tears swelled up in the younger eyes as she threw something at the older, screaming, "How fucking _**dare**_ you! I have not once cursed at you, and yet you have spoken out of my name so many fucking times!!! I'm fucking tried of it!!" She quickly packed but screamed when the older Redfield back slapped her.

"Claire... you put everything down, and get your fucking ass to the fucking living room!", Chris yelled. Claire pushed (more like punched) him and finished packing her things as Chris just yelled. "Fucking little bitch!", wiping blood from his mouth, grabbing her by her hair. She swung everywhere she possibly could, after finally getting a good blow to his stomach. "Get away from me!", she yelled.

She grabbed her stuff and ran pass Chris.

"Claire! Get back over here!", he yelled at her, "Claire!!"

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. **_

Claire ran, tears swimming out of her eyes. She was running in a straight line, down the block. _"how did he find out..."_, she asked her self, _"How...?"_

She new if she didn't make a turn around the corner, the older Redfield could find her 1 2 3, so she did.

Tears flew everywhere as she ran. The m in her feet begging her to stop and catch a breath. She didn't listen.

She ran and ran and ran... She wished that she didn't do what she did. Something told her it was a bad idea, but...

It was too late to undo her mistakes, plus she did this for a reason... a reason....

For a reason that she things stupid now...

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. **_

It's been 2 weeks since Chris seen his little sister. It was pouring like crazy, thunder boomed within the dark skies.

"Clair where are you...", he thought as he laid down on his bed. He stared at the phone, waiting for her to call. Time slowed for him, tears coming out of his eyes as he remembers what he did to the younger. "Clair... I'm sorry... p-please come home...", he said as tears flowed freely.

While Chris was waiting for Clair, Clair in a car. Shivering from the cold. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the last of her money, $2.50. She closed the door, crying... she just wants to go home... but she can't...

_**Her feelings she hides.**_

She pulled out her notebook from her bag, hand's shaking. She opened it and started writing in it, claiming that she'll take her life away. Saying she hates everyone, claiming that she hates everything.

_**Her dreams she can't find. **_

She went to a page that held everything she wanted to do when she graduates. Tears flowed out as she read what Chris wrote in it._"Go Clair! You could do all these things! Just never give up, don't go down the wrong path and you'll be in the US Air Force! - The big brother that will support you always Chris" _She started ripping all those pages, screaming, "NO! NO! NO!" She tore them up, ripping them to shreds. Everything that she ever dreamed was gone. Nothing left but shattered dreams and memories...

_**She's losing her mind. **_

She started screaming, crying, kicking hitting, ripping everything apart.

_**She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place. **_

She finally calmed down, laying down, tears coming down faster then ever... she cried herself, chanting over and over again "I hate you... I hate you..."

_**She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah**_

Was it fair to do that to Clair... was it going to far....? Chris new he went to far... but... what she did... that gave to excuse and Chris wouldn't stand for that...

But...

he didn't give her a chance to explain.... not at all.... he just kept on, hitting her... the poor girl was scared...

"Clair...", he said, "I'm sorry..." He then sat up. Thinking over the events that he new that his sister was selling herself. Because she did it with all his friends on the S.T.A.R.S. Team...

_RING RING._

Chris jumped, and picked up the phone, "Hello?", he asked.

No answer, on the other line, Clair stared at the phone, surprised to hear her brothers voice again. She heard him sigh and hang up. Clair glared at the phone, slamming it back to its place, storming away...

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. **_

Clair walked up to the bus stop. She waited and waited and waited till the bus came. Clair looked toward the town she grew up in before getting on the bus. She walked pass the bus driver (who didn't even notice her) and sat down in the seat. When everybody sat down in the bus and it started driving, she saw it stop in front of her old house. She saw Chris walk outside, and when he looked toward the bus, his eyes widen. She put her hood on and the bus started driving once more.

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh**_

"Goodbye Chris...", was the last thing she said before putting the hoodie on and falling asleep.

OMG! I FINALLY FINSHED ITTTTT!!!!

I'm planning to make another one like this on _how _Chris found out!

What do you guys say about that? :3

REVIEW'S MAKE ME HAPPY AND LESS LAZY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS AND TELL ME IF YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD MAKE A CHAPTER ON HOW CHRIS FOUND OUT! :DD …..I think I used 'fuck' a lot in this story xD


End file.
